deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rolf96
Welcome Hello and thank you for your contributions thus far! We're glad you decided to join the community. Please leave a message on an Administrator's talk page if you need help with anything! - Administration Hi Hart :3 Thanks! You and Crystalmaiden27 are doing an awesome job with the Knight pages! Thank you, this really helps the Wiki. -Revitalizer (talk) 03:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Rights Greetings, Rolf96! I've also been observing your activities and I must say I'm impressed! As a reward, I've given you rollback rights to better aid you in wiki editing. ;) Give us holler if you ever have any questions or need any assistance. Rev, myself and the other admins will gladly do what we can. ;) Escutcheon (talk) 23:24, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hey Rolf96, categories for Knights pages have been imbedded in the infobox template (Template:Infobox KitN Knight) that they use, so adding categories is unnecessary for those pages. Thanks! -Revitalizer (talk) 15:47, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Knights Naming Thanks for asking. Since there aren't too many names used in more than one game in the series, a better way to deal with it would be to put the game in parentheses after the name of the page. For example, if there were a character named Rolf in both KitN and Yggdra Union, you might make a page "Rolf (KitN)" and "Rolf (Yggdra Union)". Hope this helps! -Revitalizer (talk) 23:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Making Boss Template For bosses from KitN, right? What you should probably do is use the same outline of the Knight template as replace the different fields for information with ones that apply to bosses. I started it here; you can add more information fields as needed. -Revitalizer (talk) 19:49, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, rolf. You do a lot of edits. Thanks for your help. WindMage (talk) 14:23, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Rolf96, since you've done a ton of work expanding and improving this Wiki, you have a solid understanding of how Wikia works, and no other Admins are active right now, would you like to act as an Administrator? If you want more information check out this page. -Revitalizer (talk) 03:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :I noticed you're on right now, do you want to jump into ? -Revitalizer (talk) 02:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) *(Conversation can be seen here.) ::The first draft of the Riviera template is done! -Revitalizer (talk) 01:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) KitN Knight Portraits When you come across portraits of KitN Knights, can you rename the image to whatever the name of the page is .png? Some are already are named like this (like Mahmoud and File:Mahmoud.png for example). I already adjusted the Knight infobox so that it'll still display the portraits correctly (so the Knight pages themselves won't need to be edited). This will make it easier to create lists of Knights on Order, Scene, and Weapon pages down the road. Thanks! -Revitalizer (talk) 23:30, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *P.S. If you rename any, try to un'''check "Leave a redirect behind". -Revitalizer (talk) 23:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Awesome; that was quick! Check out 7th Order to see an example of what we can do now that the images are named like that. (You'll noticed that we also have an Order infobox now.) -Revitalizer (talk) 06:35, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:About the Roster Infobox The template uses a function that makes rows appear only after a certain number of Knights are listed and it was set to 9 instead of 5. But it's fixed now. I don't how you tackle these so fast, but I'm impressed. :p -Revitalizer (talk) 05:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:New Pages Thank you, that's exactly how to handle it. You're making an awesome Admin! :) -Revitalizer (talk) 05:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:About Knights That's a good idea. I'll try to work gold into the infoboxes for Maria's Knights and purple into Mellia's Knights. When I'm done I'll let you know what parameter we can use to distinguish them. -Revitalizer (talk) 05:44, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, so I added header below the picture on the infobox declaring what the subject is (in this case it's a Knight of Aventheim). The background will change color depending on which route the character is part of. If they're part of Maria's (|route=r) it will be gold, if they're part of Mellia's (|route=l) it will be purple, and if their part of both it will remain blue. Test it out and tell me how it looks when you get a chance. -Revitalizer (talk) 21:41, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for letting me know! How about this shade of gold? It's much darker and the text is easy to read. You can see it in action on Crozeph's page. WindMage Hey, you. How come you're the only person who ever makes any attempt to contribute to this Wiki? We're doing all the work :P Also, what do you think of what I've been doing, honestly? ^^ WindMage (talk) 08:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I have a question. Is the Medallion a universal item in all four Union games? I've only played YU GBA. WindMage (talk) 03:50, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Please update the Medallion page with any info you get. I don't make changes to information on pages unless I know better. Thank you :^) WindMage (talk) 10:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) You make a torrent of edits whenever you come, y'know that? xD What exactly are you doing? WindMage (talk) 19:59, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rolf, do you have a pic of Zolganark? I'm curious as to what he looks like in KitN compared to his appearance in Riviera. Yay! Thank you! ^_^ Should it be added to Zolgonark's page, though? WindMage (talk) 02:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Whenever I go days without contributing to the wiki, it weighs on my conscience.. ^^; WindMage (talk) 20:59, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't have a hope in hell of catching up to your edit count >_>' WindMage (talk) 01:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I'll take a look. I REALLY need to get back into Riviera, for the sake of the Wiki. WindMage (talk) 18:13, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Also, how do you add a Table of Contents? Is it something only admins can do? I tried checking the source, but didn't find any html code that resembles one. Okay, take a look at Lacrima Castle and give me your opinion on my changes. I did remove the information about how the choices affect the girls, because it's rather insignificant and is just filler information. It's best to prioritize providing data readers can use to help them; the player will choose whatever option they prefer anyway. So.. sorry, if that rubs you the wrong way.. ^^; And since you like chatting with me, is there a PM system that I'm unaware of? I can tell you more about myself and discuss things in private with you by exchanging PMs. :^)WindMage (talk) 19:41, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Have you noticed I've been doing one edit per day? I'm trying to get the 2 weeks on the wiki badge :3 Halfway there so far... WindMage (talk) 01:32, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Maybe there should be a category for Riviera's Gameplay mechanics? Or a page perhaps? Also, what happened to the once dedicated members and admins on the wiki? It did flourish long before I joined last year. WindMage (talk) 06:02, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I've been thinking about your suggestion for coming up with a new badge. And lately I've been thinking: "If there was a badge for the amount of detailed articles you write, I'd have it by now". So, how about you make a Gold badge that's awarded to members who write 10 new articles? WindMage (talk) 18:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Glad to see you're fine ^_^ WindMage (talk) 19:08, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm in the chatroom right now, as I'm typing this message. WindMage (talk) 02:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates Sorry for the delay! Affiliate Wikis are two Wikis that are related to each other (such as being made by the same company) and promote each other; here's an example. I don't see a problem with fanart or personal images so long as they stay on user pages. It would be helpful though long term if they're categorized under Category:User Images. Thanks for asking! -Revitalizer (talk) 04:10, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Edited Backgrounds I've done the first three of the pics you wanted. Escutcheon (talk) 11:45, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I've cleaned up Garlot's and Leier's residual background and I've added another two pics. --Escutcheon (talk) 16:01, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I've added three pics. The last three pics will come sometime later. --Escutcheon (talk) 15:34, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I've added the last three pics. Editing complete. --Escutcheon (talk) 06:00, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Just give me a holler. Anything for our top wiki contributor. Your presence here keeps the wiki alive and full of vigor. --Escutcheon (talk) 14:36, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I finished the pic of Maria you wanted cleaned. That one took me a while. For a valkyrie, Maria sure wears ragged clothes. Just look at all those holes! --Escutcheon (talk) 14:21, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Here's the next one you wanted cleaned. Escutcheon (talk) 15:30, August 11, 2014 (UTC) From WindMage How's it going, Rolf? Did you see Purple Heart's response on Rev's page? WindMage (talk) 13:27, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. Your call. WindMage (talk) 14:01, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I can cover screenshots myself, but PSP-exclusive artwork would b nice. WindMage (talk) 14:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Heheh... too bad such opportunities are scarce. WindMage (talk) 03:01, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Come to the chat room, if you're there. WindMage (talk) 01:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) From Crystalmaiden27 Hey pops, help me! :3 Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 14:41, August 5, 2014 (UTC) -_- I'll give you '''welcome template next time lol Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 09:00, August 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Gungnir Template Thanks for letting me know. What I did is I removed the link from that parameter so people can can add as many weapons as needed (I'll let editors format the links manually). -Revitalizer (talk) 03:50, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Spotlights are those links to other Wikis you see at the bottom of every page. For a time, the Dept. Heaven Wiki will circulate as one of them! We only recently fulfilled the requirements to be featured, so I jumped at the opportunity. I'm not sure when it will start exactly, so keep on the lookout! -Revitalizer (talk) 18:57, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::The requirements can be seen over here. Most could be met pretty easily, but the 200+ content page with <1/5 of them being short or stubs took some time. -Revitalizer (talk) 17:08, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::The spotlight is actually in circulation right now. I saw it for the first time last night. You might need to refresh the page a few times since more than 3 wikis are featured at a time and they rotate. -Revitalizer (talk) 21:08, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that one was out of my hands. Wikia seems to have chosen it themselves (without letting me know, by the way). I guess its one of the attached strings of free promotion. :\ -Revitalizer (talk) 19:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, I'll see if they can change it. -Revitalizer (talk) 04:44, August 26, 2014 (UTC) From Rugikara Ah nice to meet you too. Look foward to working with you. Rugi 14:34, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rolf, it's really nice although I think it could be better if it were slightly brighter. The image itself is kinda dark. Rugi 05:54, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I.. lied. I am sorry. I am just genuinely not bothered playing RIviera, it's not a game I am actually bothered playing, a) because life has been a load of crap; b) I have time, but don't remember to play Riviera; c) I guess just been absorbed into more.. versatile games, such as those for phones? For the most part, I would say it is just me; again, I'm really sorry, besides, I am unfamiliar with how I would be expected to write the pages, so probably better for me to not intervene and potentially destroy the efforts of you and other admins. Rugi 13:18, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. ^^ Thanks for the welcome wagon, Rolf. I appreciate it. ^^ Garland313 (talk) 20:24, November 7, 2014 (UTC)